pixelloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
In grand old fashion, a tradition started by one of our greatest leaders, MessengerOfDreams, I hereby start our own PixelLoaf timeline of events, to remember the good, the bad, and the funny of our past, and to extend the original Runouw.com Timeline in spirit, even if not in name. Enjoy! ~ Doram 2018 February 2018 *Main: Things come to a head over site outages, and the community officially decides to split from the forums, and become a Discord-only entity, along with picking a new name - PixelLoaf (Main discussion marking our birthday, when it was really decided: February 10, 2018) *Project Novae: Along with the PixelLoaf split, a new Discord server is started, lead by Yuri, to provide a place for PixelLoaf's first game - Project Novae. This brings the total number of directly PixelLoaf related Discord servers to 7: Main, RP, Astra, Games, D&D, Mario Party - Harmless Edition, and now Project Novae. April 2018 *Main: With no site, and lots of sad feelings all around, no big April fools events happen. Some members pull a few small pranks, but the merriment is decidedly subdued. *Main: The 6th 25quared Level Designer Contest is begun, and the decision to leave it numbered after the Runouw counting is decided as the split is still too fresh, and a reminder of the good old times is desired. *Games: PixelGambling is started on the Games server, and proves quite popular. *Main: As the hiatus stretches to infinity again, and with waning interest in general, the #steven_universe channel is deleted. May 2018 *Main: A new channel #ld_info is created to hold all of the links for downloads of SM63 and Last Legacy. *Main: Some staff shifting occurs as Raiyuuni steps down, Karyete becomes Glomo, and Amp downgrades to Moderator. *Main: With the main Discord server's 3rd anniversary, a blurple logo is made, though a vote has us put it back to bread colored after a while. June 2018 *Main: Asterocrat hosts a Cards Against Humanity tournament. *Main: Spamming becomes an issue and mods try to curb the avalanche. *Main: Asterocrat makes a soccer logo for the server in honor of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. It is displayed for only 24 hours. *Main: On a cultural note, by overwhelming majority, Sunday is decided to be the first day of the week. Yoshithink also features prominently. *Main: Asterocrat makes a summer logo for the server. It is displayed for only 24 hours. *Steam: A Steam community is started for PixelLoaf. *Main: The polls exploring our culture continue as we establish once and for all that Mayo is good. July 2018 *Main: Asterocrat makes a US flag logo for the server in honor of the 4th of July. It is displayed for only 24 hours. *Runouw Wiki: Doram finally finishes translating the original timeline for the Runouw wiki, and posts an announcement as a nod to our own independence day, and remembering where we come from. *PixelLoaf Wiki: We also start our own wiki to hold information important to our growing community. *Main: Channel shuffling happens as #discussion_corner is created and #gamecollab is renamed to #tech_stuff. Also, the practice of responding with Camel emoji gains popularity. August 2018 *Main: More channel shuffling takes place as #art_gallery and #art_talk are created, with the gallery to be used just to post the art, and talk just used for discussion. #movie_theater is also created in the hopes of getting people together to watch movies on Rabbit. *Main: The name of the server is temporarily renamed "PixelLoaf/Runouw" and then "PixelLoaf (Runouw 2.0)", in order to not confuse new members about the fact that we are the new face of the old Runouw.com community. However, there is some discussion about how much this is necessary, so a poll is held, and the community votes to keep the name of the server as just PixelLoaf. Further changes, to express our different setup from our Runouw roots, come in the form of getting rid of staff hierarchy (no more GloMos, Mods, and SRs, but every staff member claims a fun new name color), as well as changing the normal member name color from the old Runouw blue to PixelLoaf Bread Orange. The name of the normal member role is also changed to "Loafer". September 2018 *Main: More channel shuffling takes place as #info is created to hold a newly written set of server rules, and the #discussion_corner becomes the #lounge. These changes come on the heels of complaints about offensive conversations happening in #main that drive away some new members, as well as issues with members complaining that some staff were being too harsh. *Discord General: A new TOS for Discord comes out that is particularly draconian, and a campaign is started to get people to opt out of it. Announcements are made on servers all over the place, including ours. October 2018 *Main: Asterocrat makes a ghost logo for the server in honor of Halloween. November 2018 *Main: Project Novae gets a presence on the main server as #news and #discussion are added to a Project Novae category. The Twitter account and Tumblr account for Project Novae are released at this time. The hype is real. December 2018 *Main: Project Novae hype increases again, as the Development Blog is released and gets it's first post, featuring some video of what has been put together thus far. *Main: After Halloween slips by with no event, a hard push is made to do SOMETHING for the winter holidays. As a result, a 25 Squared LDC is announced, and it is billed as the very first PixelLoaf LDC. A new channel, #contest, is created to hold submitted levels, and it grabs a good amount of attention as the month wears on. *Main: Asterocrat makes a present logo for the server in honor of Christmas. *Main: As the last day of the year finally rolls around, the Steven Universe channel makes its triumphant return (#stevenuniverse_spoilerzone). Long live gay polymorphic sentient space rocks. 2019 January 2019 *Main: The LDC deadline is extended from December 31st to January 7th and again to the 11th. The final deadline passes with 4 levels being submitted - 3 SM63 levels and one LL level. A poll is set up on Google Docs, and judging deadline is set for January 31st. *Wiki: The Timeline wiki page is created, containing info on the first year of our existence, including a link to the finalized original Runouw.com Timeline. February 2019 *Main: The results of the first PixelLoaf 25 Squared LDC are released, with Rin coming in 1st, A Loaf of Bread coming in 2nd, and Arepaloci coming in 3rd. *Main: A new channel is created to hold winners of the contests, named #halloffame. A new channel is created for all the writers on the server, named #writers_circle. *Main: Karyete resigns as moderator, as general site toxicity continues to be a problem. *Main: Amp installs a special server logo for Women's Day. March 2019 *Main: Asterocrat installs a special server logo for Mario Day. *Main: The Artist Telephone event starts, with several channels created to support it. Character submissions as a basis for the art is submitted, and voting on which will be chosen as the source begins. The source will be made into art in the first round, and then that art will be re-made by each of the other participants, playing the telephone game visually with our art. This is well received, and many people are very excited about it. April 2019 *Main: After the old forum scheme of colored names per rank is finally completely discarded, allowing each member to pick their own username color, a set of 14 standard colors is released by staff, all themed after toast toppings, and a channel is created for users to request a bot to change the colors for them. The channel is #customroles. image of available colors by Yuri *Project Novae: Project Novae releases a news update, revealing the first full concept art for the main character Weaver, as well as music and other information about how development is going. blog post *Main: An emoji overhaul is started, with a number of redundant emoji removed. Discussion is started as to what should be added, kept, or brought back. *Main: With Avengers: Endgame coming out, the culmination of years of movies put out in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, a request is put out for people to not discuss spoilery information about the movie, and #occupied_movie_theater is used as a quarantined area for such discussion. May 2019 *Main: The quarantine on Endgame spoilers ends towards the end of the month, as more than a month has gone by since the movie's release, and anyone who is interested has likely seen it. In the announcement, Nan spoils it all by revealing that Thanos appears in the movie. June 2019 *Main: One of the most popular bots on Discord, Mudae, is welcomed onto the server, and given its own channel. *Main: 6/6/2019 marks the 10 year anniversary of the release of SM63, and celebrations begin with the announcement of an LDC and an art contest. The LDC is the 33rd LDC, continuing the tradition from the original site. *Project Novae: June brings an update to this project again, with more music and art, and details on the actual gameplay, including sprites for several enemies. blog post *Main: Karyete announces a game he worked on has been released, called Plague Game. website *Main: Toxicity issues come to a head again. July 2019 *Main: The 4th of July passes without a lot of fanfare (though the third season of Stranger Things WAS celebrated). *Main: Discussion begins and ends on merging the Games Discord server with Main. The active games are recreated on Main, including bringing over high-score tables, and the old server is locked to new posts. *Main: Judging ends on the 33rd LDC, with A Loaf of Bread taking 1st, Rin getting 2nd, and GreenSlayder_x winning 3rd. review google doc *Main: Asterocrat installs a special server logo to honor the 50th anniversary of the Apollo 11 moon landing. *Main: Joshio brings a beloved pastime to Main with the QOTEFDOS (Question Of The Every Few Days Or So). *All: Warnings of a possible mass invasion of hackers ripples across Discord, with announcements being made in most servers to be careful on 7/27. The day passes without incident, but still leaves many unsettled. August 2019 *August passes without much fanfare. September 2019 *Main: Everyone is surprised, as runouw.com suddenly comes to life again. Rumors run rampant as to why and whether Runouw is back. Several people scramble to extract a last round of data from the site, as nobody knows how long it will stay up. As if nothing happened, a number of people playing SM63, with forum accounts, go back to adding new levels to the portal. A hesitant few celebratory posts are added to the old FOA, but otherwise, most people stay away. October 2019 *Main: October begins the end of year festivities with a Halloween LDC and Art Contest. This celebration also features a skribbl.io game and a Cards Against Humanity game. *Main: Doram very quietly steps down as staff, over issues with how he handled the general toxicity issues. This marks the end of his overall leadership of the community, starting in March 2015, spanning more than 4 years. Yuri is put in charge of all necessary responsibilities. Ven also makes his triumphant return to the server. November 2019 *Main: Asterocrat installs a special server logo (a touch late) to honor Día de Muertos / Day of the Dead! *Main: Halloween contests are extended to 11/10/2019. *Runouw: Doram has the brilliant idea to use the main blurb on the Runouw wiki to leave a message to anyone doing a Google search on Runouw or SM63, stating that the site may be dead, but the community is alive, pointing everyone to the PixelLoaf Wiki and Discord server. A link had been added to the front page before, but this increases the existing traffic to PL from Runouw significantly. December 2019 *Main: With so many staff stepping down, the call is put out for new moderators. Early in the month, a Google doc form is given for people to use to apply. Towards the end of the month, Megar and Zunar, two long time members of the community, are welcomed into the staff. *Main: Rounding out the year's festivities, Christmas events begin, with a main LDC (the 34th), art contest, and Secret Santa. *Main: Just as 2019 is about to end, Jaschutte officially releases his new Level Designer. Wiki Entry in Projects